A medical device can be used to retrieve calculi from a body. One type of known medical device has a sheath and a retrieval basket that is moveable in and out of the sheath. Typically, the retrieval basket is constructed by joining multiple legs together, both at a base of the retrieval basket and at a distal end of the retrieval basket, such that a “cage” is formed. At the distal end of the retrieval basket, the individual legs are joined by, for example, soldering or welding. A protruding tip at the distal end of the retrieval basket results.
In a clinical application, this protrusion or outward projection at the distal end of the retrieval basket may poke tissue and cause tissue trauma. Further, the protruding tip may hinder the ability to access calculi located within some areas of the body.
Improved devices and methods for manipulating material within a body are, therefore, needed.